


Winner Take Some

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deductions, Games, It's For a Case, M/M, Mind Games, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: It's a game they play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Consulting Husbands/Boyfriends

It’s a game they play.

“Alright, cards on the table.” Jim says with some glee, several news articles pulled up on his phone.

“Yes, let’s begin… I’ll start?” Sherlock clears his throat, going through his special “work” email his husband had assigned him. “Someone in northern Wales needs us to fake evidence that the referendum votes were actually fraudulent.”

To determine the work for the week, and to keep some intimacy in the workplace, Jim and Sherlock divide the work. Sometimes, like today, Jim will take divvying up the detective work, Sherlock the crime.

“Oh, nice opening move.” Jim nods, “We’ll schedule that for Sunday when we have more time for that.”

“Great.”

“Ooohhkay…” The Irishman scrolls through his digital clippings, “Murder in Florida, suspect is currently… a Chupacabra.”

Points are determined by whomever can most pique the interest of the other.

“Too far in the US borders for a Puerto Rican cryptid.” Sherlock rolls his eyes, “What’s their reasoning?”

“Blood drained and strange wounds on the corpse.”

“Hm. Pass. Probably just an alligator.”

“Since when is _probably_ good enough?” Jim counters.

The winner gets to gloat.

“Fine, fine, I’ll look at the autopsy report when we’re done.” Sherlock waves his hand, “How about a murder… that somehow needs to use feral chickens?”

Jim shoots him a puzzled look, “Excuse me?”

“It says here in the email… ‘Dear Jim, could you please fix it for me, yada, yada, husband killed by feral chickens.”

“Uh, no.” Jim shakes his head, “That’s just plain ridiculous, would take too long, and would probably be caught training said chickens to be blood thirsty. Pass.” Sherlock makes a small “hmph” at losing the round. 

“There’s a robbery in Manchester. Suspect or suspects must have gone through a solid steel door, which has no signs of forced entry, and the electronic lock shows no sign of access since the previous week when it was last checked.” Jim offers, though he knows full well already how it happened, meaning his dearest must’ve as well.

“That case is a four and you know it.” Sherlock teases, “Pass.”

“Hm…” Jim ponders, “Well, we’ve got a tie for now.”

“Are you out of things to offer?” Sherlock asks, somewhat dejected.

“ _For now_.” Jim repeats, “I just realized I didn’t refresh my email.”

“No you didn’t. You’re just stalling for time… either you’ve got something big up your sleeve, or you’re already admitting defeat.”

“Maybe…” Jim smirks, “Or maybe you look to pretty just right now.”

“Tempting…” Sherlock smiles back, “But. I can’t leave this unfinished.”

“Fine, fine. Your turn, spoilsport.” Jim grumbles, grimacing some that his plan didn’t take.

The loser wears the cock cage under his clothes during field work.


End file.
